Myraid Adventures
by Roninofhinata
Summary: All the girls have gone off on their own adventures. From L.A to the south pacific and beyond and back to Japan with Keisuke and the remaining gang. The end is near as evil strikes for the final time.
1. Tokyo Fire in an LA Kitchen

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters Or Top chef

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 1: Tokyo Fire in an L.A. Kitchen

Shinobou Maehara cried a lot on her plane ride to California. This year the producers had decided to shoot the season in California instead of Miami. The man whom Shinobou had talked to was to be the host for the show, and the only judge. She would have to survive three months of intense cooking challenges and seven people competing for the title she wanted. She had to do her best to win. She hurried to her hotel. The host greeted her

"Hey Shinobou here's your room key you better hurry tomorrow is going to the first day of shooting."

"Yes sir."

When she walked into the room she saw a bird cage sitting on the table. She took the cover off to reveal that it was Keisuke's raven Munnin. She smiled and said

"Thank you Keisuke."

She put the cage in her room. Quickly looking at her door she plopped on her bed as she grabbed her diary and started writing.

Dear diary I just got to California it is semi-exciting but I miss Keisuke and sempai. Oh how I wish they were here.

She shut her book and put it on the nightstand. She slipped into bed, and drifted to sleep. The next morning she sensed someone else in the bed with her she moaned

"Su go away." It was then she realized that Su couldn't possible be there she was in Molmol. Screaming she yelled

"Get out pervert!' She punched the body out of the bed. She grabbed something from her bag it was a mini-plasma cannon. It was a gift from Su. As the man got up he yelled in English, pushing back his green hair.

"Why the hell'd you do that?"

"Because you're in my room more importantly in my bed!"

"Your room? This is my room."

"Actually." said a voice from the darkness before they stepped into the light. It was revealed to be the host.

"It's both your rooms. We are sorry, we had to put you in the same room."

"How could you put me in the same room as this," She pointed to the man who looked to be about her age

"Creep."

"I am not a creep."

"Anyway," The host continues

"Due to cuts in funding the show will only run for one moth."

"One month!" the two yell. The two then stare at each other, yelling again.

"You're on the show."

Turning their backs to each other, the man said

"I, Clay Imakaya, was chosen for my superb cooking skill."  
"Looking her up and down Clay concluded

"They obviously chose you for your body."

Punching his face Shinobou yelled

"No it was because of my spaghetti." Without Keitaro plus being in a contest made Shinobou act like Naru.

Soon the first episode of Top Chef would start. As the cameras started rolling the host introduced the contestants

"Ok I am your host, Roy Noratsu, and this is Top chef. Unfortunately due to cuts we will only have three episodes." Looking at the two contestants he said.

"I also would like to introduce the two contestants," pointing of screen to Shinobou the camera focuses on her

"Shinobou Maehara, 27 years old. She works at the Hinata café. She is an excellent cook since she was 13 years old."

"hi thank you." Shinobou said with a smile.

The host said as the camera focused on Clay

"And this is Clay Imakaya who is equally good at cooking. He is a chef at a sushi restaurant. In the dressing room Shinobou was talking to Naru on the phone

"Naru I don't know what to do."

-about what?-

"About this Clay guy"

-Just keep trying your best-

Shinobou sighed as she walked onto the set. The host said

"Ok thank you for watching our show. This is our first challenge. To cook a dish using these three items: Sea weed, pineapple, and salmon."

Grabbing the ingredients they started cooking within 20 minutes they were done cooking. The host went to Clay first.

"Ok what did you make for us?"

"Well I made sushi dish. Wrapping the cut up salmon and pineapple in the sea weed."

The host grabbed some of the sushi and tried it

"Yum this is fantastic, the presentation is superb."

Turning to Shinobou

"Ok what do you have for us?"

"Well," she said

'I made a grilled pineapple smoked salmon with strips of sea weed for both appearance and flavor."

"Hmm..." The host tried Shinobou's dish

"I like it but I liked Clay's look better so he wins."

The next time Shinobou won with her spaghetti.

Afterwards she went to Clay's dressing room.

Opening the door she yelled

She saw two Gabo members holding Clay by his throat.

"if you wish, Lady Shinobou." The Gabo members let go of Clay and hurried away

"Sorry about that."

"When'd you get those guys?"

"Long story, you won't want to hear."

"No I want to hear."

"Ok well…."Shinobou explained about her life. How she came to the Hinata house. How she feel in love with Keitaro.

"I was born …" he began to explain his life starting with his life in Tokyo. How he had lived there until his graduation. How he then moved to California to be with the love of his life who scorned him.

"Ouch I am so sorry.

"It's ok I'm over it."

He went on to explain about his two week marriage. Which ended terribly for him. He went on to explaining how cooking took away his pain. He eventually closed with how he had started to fall in love with her.

"Oh Clay that's so sweet but I'm not sure if I love you?"

Grabbing her head he kissed her passionately.

"So how do you feel about that?" he said releasing her.

She said, leaning into his arms

"I like you but I think that that is going to quick. Let's talk more."

The air filled with their chatter of their life.

The two wake up. Looking at the clock they yell as they realize that its 8:00, half an hour from shooting time.

"Kyah!"

They rush to get ready. They argue with each other.

"Oh why did you have to talk so long?" Shinobou wailed.

They hurry to the studio. Standing across from each other, they prepare for the final episode of the show. Shinobou says

"Just so you know, just because we're together doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Clay replied

The host yelled.

"Ok are the contestants ready for their final challenge."

"Yes, I will do my best." Shinobou bowed

"As will I" Clay bows as well.

"Ok here are the ingredients that you may use: Chicken, rice, beef broth, and any other ingredients of your choice." He yelled as he said,

"Go."

The two quickly began cooking. The two competitors try their hardest to out do each other. After an hour the host yelled.

"Stop show us what you made," he walked over to Shinobou.

"So what did you make for us?"

"Well I made apple vinegar chicken, with a beef broth rice soup."

Wow this is fantastic," Walking over to Clay he said

"What do you have for us? Do you think you can top Shinobou?"

"Well I made a chicken soup with rice and ramen noodle soup."

"Hmmm…equally good."

The host then said

"Ok and I think I have made my decision. The next top chef is…….Shinobou Maehara."

The crowd cheers Shinobou ran up and grabbed the plaque yelling.

"My dream has come true!" She was extremely happy. That day, she had won more than the title of celebrity chef. She also had gained the love of her new boyfriend Clay Imakaya. After the Show she walked up to Clay and said

"Hey I guess this is goodbye." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry I'm going with you I sold my house here to be with you."

Shinobou started to cry, she knew that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Grabbing Munnin's cage she ran with Clay to the Airport. They looked around for the screen to tell them when the plane was to leave. A bag came flying from nowhere and hit Clay into Shinobou's chest. She then yelled punching him high into the sky.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean you get touching privileges."

After knocking him unconscious she had to wait three weeks for him to recover. After they went on a date after he was released, he said

"So Shinobou when'd you learn to hit that hard."

"Oh just from watching Naru."

"Okay but just don't do it too much." Clay said rubbing his still tender head.

As the two lovers and Munnin got on the plane the Hinata House will gain yet another couple.


	2. Tropical ruler

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 2: Tropical Ruler

Kaolla Su was sad she wouldn't be around any of her favorite friends. She walks up to her Royal jet, her first four mechas being loaded on. She sat down in her seat one of her attendants said.

"Greetings Princess Kaolla, we are glad to see you after so many years."

"Yes it is." Su said dully.

The plane began to take off. Su just sat still the whole trip. If Keitaro had been there he might have thought something was wrong with her. But the truth was she didn't want to go back home. She looked out the window her island home of Molmol came into view. After getting off the plane she was greeted by her sister, Amalla.

"Hello sister, I am glad-"

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you force me to become ruler? Why take me from my friends?"

Su stormed to the palace.

Amalla sighed as she chased after her. As she blasted open the palace door she yelled

"Kaolla quit acting like a child!"

Su pulled out a MR-BM and held it so it was aimed at her sister.

"No I'm fighting back."

Su blasted her sister sending her back twenty feet. Running up the stairs she slammed the door to her room. She then lied down on her bed wishing that she wasn't going to be ruler of her country. She soon drifted off to sleep. The next day she woke up with a start.

"Oh wow that was a strange." She got up and tried her doors. To her dismay they were locked. As well as her weapons were gone. She whispered

"Onee-san…."

She dusted her self off tying back her hair

"There's only one thing left to do. She moved back the side of her bed revealing a Plasma cannon. She quickly blasts open the door much to the surprise of her sister. Quickly running up she yelled.

"What are you doing sister?"

"Getting out of here!" Su kicked her sister's face before jumping onto her Mecha 4 blasting off to the beach. Once she got there she started kicking the sand

"Hey?" said a voice.

"Is that any way a princess should act."

Turning she saw who the speaker, her child hood friend/ sweetheart, Lao.

"Lao it's been so long." Running up she hugged him. After she stealthily put a bomb on his back. With the explosion she laughed

"Ha ha. You still haven't learned."

Dusting himself off he said

"Neither have you."

The two walk on the beach. Su looked a Lao. She noticed subtle changes in him. His hair was longer and he had started wearing glasses similar to Keitaro's old pair. Tears rolled down her face, she started to run down the beach away from Lao. He quickly ran after her.

"Kaolla wait up."

Zoom!

The Mecha tama 4 smacks into Lao's head knocking him out. He quickly fell to the ground. Su jumps onto the Mecha and blasted back towards the palace. Her sister waiting for her. Her dress fluttering in the wind.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"I'm sorry." She said mournfully as she hugged her sister who unfortunately fell for her trick

"Sorry I have to blast you away." Su back flipped and took out the master control for all her Mecha Tamas 0-37. Activating them she yelled

"Take her down."

The 38 Mechas blasted their various weapons at Amalla who this time dodged most of the attacks.

"Kaolla you can't keep running away. It is your destiny to rule."

"What if I don't want to leave Japan?"

"Kaolla our family has ruled for a millennia. You have to rule."

"Why me! Why not you?"

"You know all to well why not. I soiled my honor by falling in love with a commoner."

"Yes you're right may I go to bed?"

Su said as she turned off the mechas and climbed her stairs closing her door.

"I want to go back to Japan."

"You do now." Lao said from Su's window.

"Aieee!" She launched her Mecha Tamma1 at him. Dodging it Lao said

"Kaolla Cool it."

"Sorry Lao I thought you were my sister yet again trying to convince me to rule."

"What do you see is so bad about it?"

"Well I don't want to leave Japan."

"Why."

"Because that's where all my friends are."

"Oh well I understand. Friends are important."

The two talk to each other for hours about their lives. Learning more about each other.

"Wow." Kaolla said rubbing her head.

"I didn't know things were so bad here."

"Yeah well the people here liked it when you made things fun." Lao smiled rubbing his head.

"Well I'll give ruling a shot, but on one condition. I'll tell my sister I will be allowed to leave when I want to."

"Ok well you better plead your case, because your sister is right behind you."

Kaolla slowly turned around to see her sister sanding with her arms crossed.

"Sister." Kaolla squeaked.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough?" Amalla angrily mustered

"Well," Kaolla said fiendishly

"Do you think you can handle four of me?"

"SU put her hands together and shouted

"Shadow clone."

Suddenly the original Kaolla had transformed into four. They laughed maniacally.

"Catch us if you can."

The four run off in different directions. Amalla smacked her head.

"Go after her. Spilt up one is going to be the real one."

The guards run after her. Amalla said

"Kaolla you can't run forever."

She ran off in the direction of the last Su. Unknown to them the real Su was on the ceiling.

"Suckers."

Su jumped down from the ceiling

"Well I might as well…."

"Give up." Amalla said as she picked up her sister.

"Hey how'd you figure out where I was?"

"You're other clones turned into bananas."

"Oh Snap."

Was all she could say as she was locked into her room.

During the five hours Su was locked in her room she had to think of what she was going to do. She had decided to start building a new Mecha, it was the only thing that would keep her happy. Sparks flew from her room. After hours of tireless work she had completed creating a Mecha of herself.

""Sweet now here is the plan." She spoke to herself

"I'll agree to be ruler and get married to this chump, whoever he is. Then the Mecha will help take 'em down."

Su stealthily hid the Mecha in her closet. She then called out

"Sister I would like to have a word with you."

Amalla was slightly suspicious. Usually her sister would attack her.

"What is it Kaolla?"

Su tried to act as innocent as she could.

"I've given up. You Win I'll become Ruler and get married."

Amalla was over come with joy.

"Finally," she called out

"Servants start the Wedding Preparations!"

The servants ran into the room.

"Yes Ma'am"

The servants grab Su and drag her out of the room. They bring her to an empty room in the palace and seat her in a chair. Turning to her they asked

"Which dress fabric do you want…..this one." The servants held up a piece that was orange with Asian patterns on it.

"Or this one" The Servant held up a more traditional tribal fabric. Su looked at both of them.

"Hmmm….I think a sarong made of both. But I'd like a bikini top with a short grass skirt around the waist. Maybe…."

After hours of Talk the Servants ran out of the room.

One yelled

"We'll be back Milady.

Su sighed

"I know this is something I'm going to regret."

After days of preparation the Wedding was about to commence Su was happy because her dress looked so nice. For a second she forgot that she was double crossing her sister. She strapped two proton blasters to her legs which she hid beneath the folds of her dress. She adjusted the circuit on her thick bracelet. It would help her to activate the Mecha when needed.

"Now's the time to get down to business."

She looked one last time at her dress. She had her bikini top, short grass skirt, and her oriental / Tribal sarong. Finally her personal touch the stilettos and palm leaf/ feather headdress.

"Hahaha!" she laughs evilly

"I clean up good."

She walked out of the Palace towards the temple. She looks at a tree and sees the Mecha in place. She smiles at the guards as she walks past.

'Ok here we go.'

She opens the doors her sister runs up to her

"You're late!"

"Sorry gosh sometimes I think that I'm marrying you."

She giggles before saying

"By the way who am I marrying?"

"I thought the servants told you."

"No?"

"Oh my gawd it's Lao."

"What!" Su hits the button on her bracelet activating the Mecha-Su.

"Damn!"

It crashed into the Temple and began blasting people with its Plasma cannons. Su quickly untied her Sarong and took out her proton blasters.

"Prepare to Die!"

She started blasting it. But it knocked her back. She hid behind a column, her sister yelled.

"You were going to double –cross me."

"Look you've been bugging me about this ruling thing for way too long. Can't you just get a hobby or something? I don't feel I'm ready yet. If I had known That Lao was going to be my fiancé I wouldn't have created the Mecha."

"But you were going to cross me."

"Look you could've let me know it was Lao, I was going to marry. None of this would have happened."

In one quick motion Su set the Proton blasters on over drive.

"Bye bye Mecha-SU."

She threw the blaster at it which causes it to explode. After looking around the temple was in no shape[e to hold a wedding.

"Hey lets just get married outside." Su said happily.

"Fine…" Amalla sighed

Su was happily married to Lao, but she made him take her last name.

"Just because I'm married to ya don't mean I won't still be Su. No one can tame me."

After weeks of ruling Su and Lao had made an important decision. Su went up to her sister.

"Sister I'm leaving Lao in charge until I return from Japan."

"What I can't…"

"Yes you can. As Queen of Molmol I can make my own decisions."

"Fine but you have to come back to have your baby."

"What!" Lao and Kaolla said

"How'd you…"

"The walls have ears you know."

Su laughed as she got onto the plane. Two months from the Hinata House and Japan was enough for her. She missed her friends and would be happy to see them.


	3. Casino Cruise Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters or my super sweet sixteen.

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 3: Casino Cruise Chaos

Kitsune moaned as she carried her luggage onto the boat

"Damn don't they have people to do this for you?"

"No silly." came the familiar giggle of Mutsumi Otohime, her skirt flying. The two hurried onto boat and put their luggage in their cabin.

"I thought that this was supposed to be relaxing?" Kitsune moaned her head sunk into the couch.

"I don't even have any money to buy booze."

"Myuh" Tama responded flying overhead.

"Oh my you're right Tama the pool would be relaxing." Mutsumi giggled.

Kitsune shot up, an evil glint in her eyes.

"The pool means cute boys,"

She smiled fiendishly.

"Cute boys with money."

She looked at her two friends

"Come on guys let's go!"

She dragged the two into the bathroom. The two quickly emerged wearing their swimwear. Kitsune was wearing a skimpy bikini, while Mutsumi was wearing only a towel.

"Um Kitsune could you explain how this is necessary…..for...uh… swimming?" Mutsumi asked puzzled

"Easy," Kitsune said setting up a chart she continued

"The boys will be drawn to you by your appearance."

Pointing to the picture of Mutsumi she said

"Here is where you will be."

Kitsune traced a line

"Here is where you will walk around distracting them, while I,"

She traced another line.

"Take their money."

Ripping the chart down, she smiled

"Any questions?"

Tama raised a flipper

"Myuh Myuh Myuh?"

Mutsumi interpreted

"Two things one: What should I do and two: why did you put so much work into this plan and not get a job?"

Kitsune lunged forward and started straggling Tama

"Why you ungrateful turtle."

After calming herself down she responded

"You can be look out, Tama."

She opened the door

"Let's go people…"

Looking at Tama she sighed

"And turtle."

They hid against the wall that lead to the pool.

Mutsumi sighed

"Um…Kitsune are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Kitsune hissed,

"Go!"

Mutsumi walked out towards the bathing boys.

'Perfect now all she needs to do is what I told her.' Kitsune laughed in her head.

"Hey I was…"

'Yes she's playing it out like a good pawn."

But to Kitsune's dismay Mutsumi tripped

"Wha-" Her towel feel off, which revealed not her body but her swimsuit. Either way the boy's noses erupted in blood. Spraying Mutsumi's towel.

"Oh my? What'll I do I need money to get this dry cleaned?"

"Here." Dozens of hands shot out and handed her money. Kitsune ran out and flaunted her assets the best she could.

"Oooohhh what about me that was my favorite towel?"

The men gave her some money as well. The two walked off as Kitsune counted the money

"Ha ha those suckers."

She smiled as she said

"Imagine all the booze that I can buy with this."

Mutsumi giggled as they went back to their cabin

The two were drinking while they watched reruns of My Super sweet sixteen.

Damn that girl is such a brat. I mean she's rich and she's still not happy." Kitsune yelled drunkly.

"I have to agree." Mutsumi sighed

The two girls soon feel asleep.

The next day they went to the buffet. Grabbing as much food as she could. Kitsune laughed

"Mutsumi Do you know what's so great about cruises."

"What?"

"Free food, Sun, gullible boys and a casino."

They began to walk away when someone shouted

"There they are those wenches get them."

There was a mob of girls running straight for them plowing into anything or anyone in there way. Kitsune instantly knew who the girls were they were the girlfriends of the boys they had duped yesterday.

"Help Mutsumi." Kitsune yelled as the mob got closer.

"Ok bikini bind." Bikini straps flew from Mutsumi's wrists and bound mob but, they kept coming.

"Tama tackle 'em."

Tama flew down and tackled the group. Mutsumi gave Kitsune a couple of Su's bombs.

"Here throw these. I think these are pretty fireworks."

Luckily Kitsune remembered what they were.

"Sure," Kitsune said sweat dropping.

'This'll teach these girls to mess with us.'

"Sayonara girls."

The bombs detonated and which sent the girls flying high into the sky.

"Well," Kitsune took out a gas mask, handing out two more to Tama and Mutsumi.

"I guess this memory erasing serum will be useful after all."

She threw the serum on the ground. Everyone in the room minus the masked trio fell asleep. All the sleeping ones would forget everything that went on in the last 16 hours.

Walking out of the damaged dining area Kitsune said

"I wonder where our first stop is."

"It's in Legazpi, in the Philippines."

Kitsune only said one word.

"Kanako."

The next day the captain said over the intercom.

"We will be soon entering the Legazpi harbor."

Kitsune was ready, her bag ready.

'Kanako and I will get along.'

The three hurried off the boat, watching the others get off, Kitsune said to Mutsumi.

"Hey girl friend how bout you go look for Goth girl. I'll go drinking."

Tama lowered his head

'I had hoped that Kitsune would have changed. After her performance yesterday. But then again you can't make a leopard change it's spots.'

"Ok," Mutsumi said.

"Don't get too drunk." giggles running off. Mutsumi soon came upon the market place. She hurried from merchant to merchant trying to find her friends, showing each a picture of Kanako and Kuro.

"Excuse me have you seen these two?"

"No." Was the response given by most except one fisherman.

"Oh…you…mean…"

The man coughed

"She…and the witch cat…go talk to the people at the temple."

Thank you." Mutsumi bowed.

"Myuh." Tama bowed as well.

She and Tama walked away. They came close to the temple when a group of boys started to harass them.

"Hey babe what's a pretty girl like you doing this far out."

"I'm looking for my friend," She said slightly nervous.

The man looked at his friends,

"Well maybe we've seen here."

The group jeered

"Come with us."

"She will go nowhere with the likes of you." said a woman standing in the trees. She wore a white vest with a black jacket like dress underneath. Beside her was a floating purple cat.

"Mror…I'd leave her alone…mror."

The men ran.

"Not you…"

Kanako jumped down. She said

"What's up Mutsumi? What are you doing here?"

Mutsumi smiled

"Kitsune was wondering if you're done here and wanted to know if you wanted to join the cruise.

Kanako sighed

"What kind of trouble has Kitsune got in now?'

Little did the others know but Kitsune had drunk herself into trouble.

"Hey can't you take an I.O.U?"

"No but," the bartenders eyes glinted

"You can pay in services…"

Kitsune knew which services he meant.

"No…please don't make me." Normally Kitsune would have been glad to commit the …services but she was trying to become a better person sort of. She backed into the wall she could feel the wall as she yelled

"Kanako help."

"No one's coming to save you." The man sinisterly smiled

"I beg to differ." Kanako growled as she ran in and kicked the man's head knocking him out. She quickly pulled Kitsune out.

"You don't want to stick around when he wakes up."

They rushed back to the port.

"Kitsune, haven't you learned anything?" Kanako growled

Not wanting to talk about the experience Kitsune quickly changed the subject.

"So Kanako are you coming with us?"

"With your luck I'll have too."

They walked up to the ticket collector.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't let you on without a ticket."

"Here." Kanako said as she handed the man two tickets. The girls and critters walked to their room. Kanako glared at Kitsune.

"Why does trouble always seem to find you?'

Kitsune looked shocked.

"It does not."

"Myuh." Tama nodded his head

"Mror yes.' Kuro purred

"Sorry but yeah."

"Oh my it does." Mutsumi giggled

After hours of arguing the three girls fell asleep. While Tama and Kuro explored the ship.

"why do humans seem to argue over pointless things?'

"Myuh."

"You're right, I mean we can tell when volcanoes are going to erupt."

A speedboat pass close by the ship.

"Mror…I wonder what's going on?"

"Myuh."

"Pirates! Possibly?" Kuro responded.

The two flew back to warn the others of what was happening. But the pirates had started the attack.

"Arrr…"the pirate captain said

"Take their treasure."

The pirates began raiding the ship of it's loot.

Kanako opened the door, seeing Tama and Kuro flying back quickly. She yelled

"What's going on?"

"Mror…Pirate attack."

Kanako turned to the barely awake Kitsune.

"Kitsune…see…trouble!"

The girls got up Ready to fight back. Running they saw the Captain of their ship in trouble.

"Myuh."

Let's go girls Kanako yelled as she rushed forward punching some pirates. Kitsune grabbed a pipe and started hitting more of the pirates.

"No one ruins my vacation."

Mutsumi started to throwing Watermelons at the pirates.

"This is fun."

Soon all that was left was the p[irate captain. Kanako and the others surrounded him.

"Give it up." Kanako yelled as she and the others closed in.

The Captain laughed.

"I'll never give up."

The captain detonates a bomb in the engine of the ship. It rocks as it begins to sink.

"Quick," Kanako grabbed her to friends as they dove into a life boat. She yelled as she lowered the boat to the water.

"Do you think everyone got off ok?'

"Why yes I do because they never got back on the ship."

"Huh?"

"They got left in Legazpi. The ship sort of left before they got on." Mutsumi giggled.

The boat rocked. As Kanako stood up.

"Are you serious!" Kanako yelled

"God that is sad." Kitsune moaned as they drifted off to sea seeing their ship sink.

For 3 weeks the girls drifted in the sea.

"Great," Kitsune moaned

"I haven't had sake in weeks."

Kanako picked up Tama. Using him for a bat she swung him smacking Kitsune on the head.

"Shut up." She snarled.

"This your fault anyway."

The three felt delirious.

"Sake!" Kitsune yelled lunging forward with only Tama holding her back from a watery grave.

The three heard the sound off one of the Mechas coming towards them.

"Is that…"Kanako answer quickly became apparent. She saw the form of Kaolla Su blasting towards them wearing a sarong.

"Hey guys need a lift back to Japan."

"Yes you idiot." Kanako yelled as she quickly climbed on. The others quickly after her. After everyone was secure on the Mecha, the group blasted towards the Tokyo International Airport. Kitsune cried the whole way there.

"I didn't find a man."

"Shut up." Kanako moaned

"Oh my." Mutsumi giggled cheerful even after being deprived food for 3 weeks.

"Mror…" Kuro sighed

"Myuh.." Tama said sleepily.

"Keitaro we're coming home." SU cackled.


	4. Archiological Fiasco

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 4: Archaeological Fiasco

The sun shown from the Pararakelse sun shown from the Pararakelse Airport. A wisp of smoke came from a tall mid-aged smoker.

"Wow my dream is about to come true." The man sighed

"What are babbling about Seta?" came Haruka's fist.

"Nothing Haruka, by the way that outfit makes you look stunning and slimming." Seta laughed

Haruka struck a nerve.

"Don't try to soften me up I'm still pissed at you."

"Come on Nyamo found something important. It could lead us to finding Paralantis."

Sara sighed

"But did you need to bring us with us?"

"Well…" Seta sighed rubbing his head

"Most of my workers are on vacation or missing. So I know for sure I have you, me, Haruka, Nyamo and Gidget."

He laughed

"My team!"

Haruka punched him again.

"Seta sometimes words just shouldn't come out of your mouth."

She dragged him into the Van before the three drove off towards the capital.

After ten minutes Haruka sighed

"Do you even know where Nyamo is meeting us?"

"No clue."

Seta continued to look around until Haruka began to strangle him.

"You could have at least called her to ask where she would be meeting us."

"Sor…ry…I thought…she might call…us"

"You baka!" She threw Seta into a shop which now had a large hole in it. Sarah hurried and helped him up.

"Papa sometimes your brain doesn't work."

She looked up and yelled

"Hey guys look its Nyamo."

Haruka let go of Seta to see Nyamo and Gidget coming towards them.

Nyamo was wearing a tank top with a tight plaid skirt.

"Seta…Haruka it is nice to see you both. You as well Sara."

"Myah." Gidget said mournfully because the love of her life Tama was not there.

Seta smiled

"Hey Nyamo let's go back to the hotel and. We can talk about you're discovery better.

Nyamo nodded as the five drove off towards the Para-five Inn.

"So what did you find?" Seta asked a questioned tone in his voice.

"………" Nyamo couldn't find the words to describe the place.

"Could you show us on a map where the ruins are?"

Sara handed Nyamo a map of the island. Looking at it for a while Nyamo pointed to an area in the desert of death.

Seta nodded.

"Oh is that where it is?"

Haruka smacked Seta's head

"Oh course that's where it is you just asked her."

"Yo people there's more." Sara pointed

Nyamo pointed to another spot on an island towards the northern coast.

"There too."

Seta smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Finally my dream…"

Haruka kicked his face

"You seriously have to stop doing that."

"Yeah Papa it's embarrassing." Sara piped in.

Seta got up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his packet of cigarettes. He began to light his second one.

"Fine let's get some sleep we've got a big day ahead of us.

After a good night's sleep the five were ready for their trip through the desert of death. The group watched the sand go by.

"Wow isn't this great."

"No it's not who wants to watch sand go by. Sometimes I think you and Mutsumi are somehow related." Haruka growled.

She calmed down and said

"Nyamo are we almost there?"

"We still have a ways to go. Going to slow." Nyamo sighed.

Haruka roared as she lunged over to the driver's side.

"Seta this is all your fault."

Seta gave a small chuckle

"Don't you blame me for everything?"

"No just the problems you cause."

After an hour and a half the van was almost out of gas.

"Yo, go fill the van up with the extra gas can."

"Oh now I remember what I forgot."

Haruka drop kicked him.

"You idiot, now we're stuck out here because of you."

"Haruka did you make sure we packed everything?"

Haruka punched Sara's head

"You're not helping."

Nyamo yelled

"There!"

In the distance no more than fifty feet from where they stood were the ruins.

"Finally," Sara started to run towards the ruins. Haruka quickly grabbed her shirt.

"Think again Sara, that isn't the ruins."

She pulled Sara's hand and pulled her a couple feet to the side revealing that it was actually a mirage.

"No…" Sara whimpered as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry," Seta smiled as Haruka glared at him.

"The ruins are right over there."

Sara dried her eyes.

"Where?"

"That little hut fifty miles away."

The two ganged up on Seta.

"Now ladies let's be reasonable."

"Papa you are in so much trouble." Sara yelled

"Dead meat Seta." Haruka lunged forward

Luckily for Seta Nyamo found the gas can.

"I found it."

She pointed to where it had been misplaced behind some of the excavation equipment. Haruka's eyes filled with rage.

"How could you not look behind the tools!"

"I don't know?"

She threw him into the sand. Filling up the tank she got in the Van and began to start it up, yelling.

"Come on girls, we'll leave this fool to get there on his own."

But Seta was too quick. He got into the van and smiled.

"Let's go."

Within twenty minutes the group got to the ruins.

The five soon began to explore the ruins.

"Wow," Seta said his eyes taking in the murals,

"This is so cool."

Haruka sighed

"Seta do you have to over dramatize everything."

Suddenly desert marauders attacked the group. Seta laughed.

"Just like old times, eh Haruka?"

"Shut up let's just kick their ass."

"I'll help." Sara smiled fiendishly.

Seta attacked first he ran forward preparing his punch.

"Take this."

With a fast crescent arch he broke the jaws of several of the marauders. Haruka ran to the side and struck two marauders stomachs sending them wheeling to the ground.

"God how many more people do I have to kick the crap out of?"

Haruka sighed while kneeing a marauder's face. Sara pulled out a grenade launcher while Nyamo had a shovel prepared to hit anyone who came too close.

"Later suckas!" Sara laughed as she blasted the remaining marauders away. The five piled into van as they went off towards the part of the ruins they were meant to go along with running over any stragglers. Haruka punched seta's face.

"You dumbass how could you put us in all this danger."

"Sorry."

Haruka folded her arms

"You are so lucky you're cute."

"What!" Sara yelled

Haruka flailed

"Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"So you do love me?"

Seta laughed as he stopped the van.

"Shut up you idiot." Haruka kicked seta out of the van and into a rock. After Haruka calmed down the group camped out for the night. Seta was tied to a tree.

"Uh…guys is this really necessary."

Haruka yelled from the tent

"Yes it is."

"But what is you need me to protect you?" Seta yelled

Haruka growled

"The only thing we need protection from is you."

After another good night's sleep the group trekked the desert of death. Haruka yelled

"Come on Seta the least you can do is keep up.

Seta was only moving at all because he was holding onto Gidget.

"I can't move my arms and legs are cramped."

Haruka dragged him the rest of the way to the ruins. She yelled.

"We're here dumbass."

Seta got up and started jumping around.

"Yippee! I'm so close to my dream!"

Seta wiped away a tear. Haruka smacked her head.

"Come on you can have your moment later."

The five walked through the ruins, Sara asked as she looked around.

"So what the hell am I supposed to be looking for?"

Haruka mouthed her face filled with anguish

'No Sara now he'll never shut up.'

Seta cleared his throat

"Well…"

After three hours of discussion and explanation Seta finally concluded.

"……And we will be looking for a stone turtle amulet."

Sara sighed

"Papa couldn't you have just given use the condensed version."

Haruka huffed under her breath.

"Yeah right. He's too stubborn to do that."

The group noticed that Nyamo was missing. Sara yelled

Nyamo where'd you go?"

Gidget yelled from a turtle shaped statue.

"Myah."

As the rest moved closer they noticed that in the turtle statue's hands was the stone amulet. Sara and Haruka glared at Seta.

"You could have told us it was right there." They yelled in unison.

Seta laughed feebly.

"S-Sorry."

The earth shook as the desert guardian rose from the sands and rushed towards Nyamo who had the amulet in her hands.

"No." Sara cried as a figure wearing a tank top and shorts ran forward and struck the guardian with a katana yelling.

"Divine Blade."

The strike knocking the giant turtle out. The group went up to thank the person.

"Thank you stranger."

"What are you talking about Seta?"

The swordsman took off her hat and said

"It's me Motoko."

Behind her was her fiancée Morgan.

Seta fainted

"How..?"

Motoko answered matter of factly.

"Haruka Called yesterday. We were done with Kyoto and it sounded like she needed our help here."

She smiled.

"Plus Morgan asked me to marry him."

She coughed.

"Wedding's in April."

The seven piled into the van as it cruised off towards the coast.

"So," Morgan began,

"What's going on?"

As they neared their destination. Seta explained in more detail of their adventures. After an hour they were at the beach.

"Ok everyone close up your windows."

"Why?"

Morgan asked.

"Because my boy we're going under."

The van drove into the spray of the ocean. Seta then pressed a button on the van as it transformed for sub-marine capabilities. Seta laughed.

"Everyone good? We're almost there. The temple of Paralantis."

His eyes twinkled.

Morgan whispered to Haruka

"Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea."

The group reached the reef, most of them suited up in diving gear. Gidget wished to stay behind.

"We have to swim past the fire coral."

So the explorers minus Gidget swam past the coral to the island on the other side. Seta quickly changed into his normal clothes, he had to wait while the others changed.

"Ok guys let's go." He ran towards the entrance to the temple amulet in hand.

The group hurried behind him. Looking Sara yelled

"There it is."

They saw twenty feet away was a wall panel that had three spots for amulets. The first and third spot were occupied by to opposite facing dolphins. The middle spot would fit the turtle amulet perfectly. Seta ran forward completely ignoring Haruka yelling.

"No you idiot you might set off the booby traps."

This fact became apparent as the floor began to fall apart. Seta easily out ran the falling floor panels. With his last thirty seconds he pushed the amulet into place. The floor stopped falling two feet from where he stood. Next to him to his surprise were Nyamo and Sara.

"How'd you get here?"

Sara smiled.

"We ran next to you but you were too busy running to notice."

The three waved to the others who were unfortunately stuck on the other side of the chamber.

"You guys wait there while we go investigate." Seta yelled as he, Sara and Nyamo turned towards the panel. Turning the amulet the wall created a passageway. They began to walk through it as their forms were engulfed in darkness. Seta walked into a room that had many ancient artifact of Paralantian origin.

"Wow this is…the chamber."

Seta walked over to one of the walls.

"This manuscript, it shows the way to get to Paralantis."

"Are you sure papa?" Sara said looking over his shoulder.

Seat began reading the Hieroglyphics.

"It says, 'The ocean amulet will show you the way.'"

Nyamo said

"There." She pointed to a Turtle statue holding a moon amulet. In the center was a sapphire. Seta goes over and grabs it.

"Of course the Moon controls the sea."

He thought for a while.

"This isn't right. I should be happy but I can't not without Naru and the others. Let's go back Paralantis can wait."

"But…" Sara started to say but she continued.

"You're right papa that dork needs to be here too, so you can go together."

"Yes because this amulet will show the way but everyone at the Hinata house should join in the discovery."

Seta and the other two fell down a slide that dropped them off at the other side of the chamber. Haruka said helping them up.

"So what'd you find?"

Seta held up the Amulet.

"The way to Paralantis. Let's go we'll come back later."

After everyone was together and back on the road. Seta smiled.

"Let's go home we've got our friends to see." The seven soon got to the Airport and boarded their plane Seta smiled.

"Keitaro, Keisuke, Naru, we're coming home, hope all is well."


	5. Friends Family and Frogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters. Nor do I own any of the Naruto characters.

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 5: Friends, Family, and Frogs

Standing at the foot of the dorm stood, Jiraya, Master Sanin and mountain toad sage.

"So, Gamabunta are you sure this is the place." Jiraya said in disbelief.

"Blowing a smoke ring the thirty foot toad responded.

"Yeah this is where Naruto said the Kage of a village should be. He is living here until he feels ready to take up his responsibilities.

The third companion was a ten foot bull frog.

"Gama…you and Jiraya. Should go in and find the Kage." Gamabunta said.

The two set off as Gamabunta waited outside. Up in the laundry area was the said Kage, Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima, Was teaching his daughter and nephew how to complete the substitution jutsu.

"Dad do we have to do this?" Seven year old Mei whined.

"Yes, being the daughter and Nephew of a Kage points you as targets. Plus I want to make sure you have skills. Be grateful Motoko isn't here to force you to take her training of Hell."

"But she's can't do much since she's gone." Keitoru sighed.

"No excuses……NOW!" Keisuke threw two kunai at the kids. Mei quickly was replaced by a log, but Keitoru was slower, so he got nicked by the blade, before getting replaced by a log.

"Keitoru," Keisuke smiled as he helped him up.

"You're getting better but you need to focus, and work harder. Look how far your father got when he tried."

"Yeah but he had mom's help."

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll try harder…" Keitoru bowed before him and his cousin ran off to watch TV.

Akiko and Naru were relaxing in the hot springs.

"It's so nice to relaxing after a long day of housework." Naru sighed.

"You said it!" Akiko laughed.

Keitaro whimpered as he soaked in his dinky tub.

"I hate this tub. Naru's still being cruel."

"I heard that, Perv!" Naru roared.

Jiraya and Gama heard the yell of pain as Naru threw a statue at Keitaro, but took no notice.

"Hmm…I see they have hot springs."

Smiling evilly he continued

"They must have gorgeous babes that live here, since it's a girl's dorm, that Kage is so lucky."

Jiraya began having fantasies of the girls, wearing only towels piling against him.

'Oh Jiraya we love you.'

Ki walked over to the two.

"Bark."

Jiraya woke up from his trance.

"Scat."

Ki blasted a fire ball at him.

Dodging it he yelled

"Gama now."

The frogs tongue whipped Ki away. Jiraya entered the bath.

"Bring on the ladies."

As he stepped in Naru yelled

"Pervert you're not Keitaro." Naru ran up and punched Jiraya, who was sent reeling.

"Wow you really pack a punch."

Pinning him Naru yelled.

"Pervert, who are you, and what are you doing?"

Jiraya laughed.

"I am Jiraya, Master Sanin, and master mountain toad sage. I am here to see Keisuke Natoshima. But I could always be here to see you?"

"Ugh…sicko you're like sixty years plus we're both already married." Naru yelled

Keisuke jumped down into the bath.

"Old man Leave no before I am forced to hurt you."

"Kid what could you do to me?" Jiraya laughed as Keisuke ran forward kicking Jiraya into the door.

"Good kid but not good enough." Jiraya disappeared and was replaced with a statue. Looking behind him, Keisuke threw his super heated katana at the area where Jiraya was hiding.

"I told you old man don't tempt a Kage."

Jiraya fell over.

"You're the Kage!"

"What do you have a problem with that Old man?" Keisuke said slightly annoyed.

"No," Jiraya sighed

"I just thought you'd be older that's all."

So after the girls got dressed the two ninja began to talk.

"So Jiraya, why did Hokage Naruto send you here?"

"Well he wanted to make sure you were still allies with the Leaf village."

He stopped

"Is it ok to go to the bathroom."

"Sure."

Jiraya clicked his tongue at Naru.

"See you later sweet cheeks."

"Ugh…"

After returning Jiraya seemed different.

"So why does Naruto need to know if we're still allies?"

"Well," Jiraya sighed.

"Gamabunta bring the scroll please."

Smoke blew in as the toads tongue rolled the scroll next to Jiraya. Keisuke began to read the note.

"Oh dear, it says the Sand village is in danger and needs our help."

Naru had made a pot of tea. Serving it she said

"But what does that mean for you?"

Jiraya became more angry and interjected

"It means that Keisuke needs to hand over his weapons."

Naru slammed the pot onto the head of the supposed Sanin.

"Mei now"

"Okay with pleasure" Mei threw an exploding shiruken at the Sanin.

Exploding it revealed that it was really a ninja spy. Gamabunta grabbed the spy and yelled

"Where's Jiraya."

Akiko yelled

"It's ok he's here in the bathroom."

Keisuke sighed

"I knew something was different when he stopped hitting on Naru."

After disposing of the Spy via Mind scramble. The two continued to talk.

"So the rumors are true."

"Yeah I have telekinesis among other mind powers." Keisuke laughed

After listening to the same info again. Keisuke sighed

"So Hokage Naruto needs my permission to use my ninjas correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but why'd you come to me about it. I left the old Kage in charge of the military power."

Jiraya fell over.

"How can you be Kage and have no military power?"

Keisuke sighed.

"I just wasn't ready to take control of my village yet. So I told the old Kage that he could continue to rule until I return."

Jiraya mumbled

"Complete waste of time."

Akiko elbowed his head.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" he smiled as he rubbed his head.

"The two trek all the way to the village. The rest of the residents decided to go with them. Akiko giggled.

"This'll be the first time I'll have seen you're home."

Mei sighed.

"Mom you're embarrassing us."

Akiko yelled.

"Don't make me take your allowance."

Mei instantly became silent.

Jiraya whispered to Keitaro.

"Someone's a bit….moody today."

"I heard that." Akiko roared as she kicked Jiraya and Keitaro into the sky. Unfortunately Keitaro landed in Naru's chest on his return to earth.

"Pervert." She punched him into a tree knocking him out. After waking Keitaro up the group got to the village in a matter of minutes. Akiko kept walking around her eyes twinkling.

"Whoa…this is so…cool."

The others sighed as Keisuke spoke up.

"Honey I'm flattered that you're interested in my village but don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

Akiko paled as she fell over.

"Am I really that embarrassing?"

"Yeah." Everyone sighed

Keisuke dragged his wife the rest of the way to the Kage's room. Knocking on the door Keisuke yelled.

"Lord Kazuki."

The door opened but it was not Kazuki that answered. It was Sangi, his assistant. The small man pushed up his glasses as he said

"Oh, Master Keisuke it's so nice to see you. I have terrible news Lord Kazuki is terribly ill."

Keisuke sighed.

'No…this is terrible. Jiraya here came all the way to Hinata just to get military help from me. I thought Lord Kazuki could talk to him. It's urgent he needs to speak with him."

Sangi shook his head.

"I am sorry but Lord Kazuki is too, ill to speak. But you may talk to his grandson and your former student, Kijaya Nagii.

The group looked at Keisuke in shock. Keitaro said

"You trained ninja."

Hitting him with a fan Keisuke said

"No I tutored him in School many years back. He's like twenty now."

Stroking his chin he said

"I have been meaning to set up a date with Mutsumi they'd be perfect for each other."

The group entered a room that was occupied by a man with neck length white hair tied in a pony tail.

"Hi Keisuke. I see you have heard the news about what happened to my grandfather."

Keisuke sighed.

"Yes I am sorry such a thing happened."

Kijaya got up.

"Yes it was one of Jiao's followers that did it they thought he was you for some reason?"

Keisuke picture in his mind himself in his Kage robes and Kazuki in his robes.

"Wow that follower must have been stupid. I'm taller, skinner and I have a different hair color than Lord Kazuki."

Kijaya sighed,

"Well the bad news is that he accidentally wiped his mind so we don't know what poison it is that he used."

Naru sighed.

"Why is it all the stupid people do so much damage."

Akiko, Keisuke, and Naru look at Keitaro.

Keitaro yells,

"What?"

The others leave the room as Kijaya and Keisuke talk.

"So Kijaya, Jiraya has come from the hidden leaf village to ask for our help. The only problem is that he needs to talk to Lord Kazuki, because I left him in charge of the village only you can temporarily gain that power. So will you grant Jiraya his wish?"

Kijaya thought about it.

"Hmm…I guess so. Give him the power."

Jiraya burst through the door with everyone else started hugging. Keitaro hugged Naru a little too tight and she yelled.

"Stop groping me."

Soon after Naru sent him flying.

"…For that girl." he pointed to Akiko.

"What!" Keisuke hugged Akiko

"This is my girl."

"Keitaro yelled

"And Naru's mine."

Jiraya cried

"I don't have a girl for you to take."

"No," Kijaya cried out.

"I meant that girl in the picture." He pointed to a picture of Mutsumi Otohime sticking out from Akiko's shirt.

"If you set me up with her the ninja are all yours."

"Woo!"

The group said their goodbyes to Jiraya as he began to walk off with the army of ninja.

"Bye Jiraya." Mei and Keitoru waved.

"Jiraya said to Keisuke.

"Hey kid here." Jiraya handed him a small bull frog.

"This is Nagi, he'll be your friend and if you need anything he'll contact me."

The group walked back at a slow pace when Keisuke yelled.

"Oh my god everybody's coming back tomorrow."

The group ran as fast as they could towards the train. As it rushed towards the Hinata station.


	6. Resident's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 6: Resident's Return

The Airport was broken by the yells of Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima.

"Move it or lose it people."

Keisuke blasted people out of the way. In tow Kijaya said

"Does he do this often?"

"No," Naru said

"Usually that's Su's job."

The group stopped at their first stop. The Los Angeles Gate. The group was quickly greeted by Shinobou.

"Hey guys." She hugged everyone, behind her was a man her age with Neon green hair, he had a bandage around his head and was carrying Munnin's cage.

"Hey."

Shinobou blushed.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Clay Imakaya." The Airport was blasted by Kaolla laughing as she crashed the Mecha Tama 6 into the Gate.

"Keisuke, Keitaro, Naru. We're back."

Kitsune coughed.

"Uh…Su can't you land any better."

She stopped talking when she saw Clay.

"Hey big boy why don't we leave these kids alone."

Shinobou swung her bag into Kitsune. Which sent her flying.

"Back off he's mine."

Kuro purred.

"Mror…I see Shinobou has found a boyfriend."

Kanako replied.

"Yes it's good for her."

"Oh my yes." Mutsumi laughed as she walked over to Shinobou. Kijaya fainted at the sight of her.

Shinobou said.

"Uh Keisuke whose that?"

"Oh that's Kijaya Nagii, the grandson of the Kage I succeeded. He's going to stay with us."

Looking at the group.

"And uh…I have to set him up with Mutsumi."

"What!" Kanako and Kitsune yelled.

Smacking their heads Keisuke said.

"Quiet. We have to go find……Seta and the others."

They quickly got their answer running from the Pararakelse gate was Seta, Haruka, Nyamo, Sara, Motoko, Morgan, and Gidget. Behind them were Bandits.

"Help." Seta yelled.

Shaking his head Keisuke said.

"Just when I was starting to get used to relaxing."

Creating an energy ball he blasted the nearest bandit away.

"Guys I don't want to have all the fun attack."

All the girls that could fight. Kanako started kicking the group of bandits, along with Motoko slashing. Keisuke stopped Shinobou.

"Wait I don't want you to get hurt."

Shinobou smiled pulling out a frying pan.

"Don't worry I can handle this kitchen style."

Jumping up Shinobou started smacking bandits. Soon the remaining bandits ran away.

The group piled into Seta's van which seemed extra cramped.

"Damn, Kitsune yelled.

"We got too many people living at the dorms."

The group walked up the steps.

"So, this is where you live." Clay laughed.

"Yup, this has been owned by Keitaro for a while now."

Motoko held her katana to Clay and Kijaya's throats.

"Just because you live here doesn't mean you can sleep in the girl's rooms."

The two boys quivered in fear, as Motoko went off to unpack her things. As the girls went their separate ways, Kitsune smiled,

"Keisuke you know what this means since all the gang is back? Party city here we come."

Keisuke noticed Seta trying to inch his way out. Keisuke sighed.

"Where do you think you're going Seta, you have got a lot of explaining to do." Keisuke tied him to a chair.

"Explain to us why those bandits were after you guys?'

"Seta started sweating with Keisuke, Akiko, and Kuro glaring at him.

"Uh………they….were…..after our socks."

Keisuke fell over. Strangling Seta he said.

"Stop lying."

After straightening out he sighed.

"Fine they were after the key to Paralantis. We discovered it in a temple off the coast of Pararakelse."

Keisuke gasped.

"For real?"

"Yep." Seta took out the moon amulet. Showing it to the others Su jumped up and grabbed it.

"OOOOOO……I'll experiment with it."

Shinobou snatches back the amulet.

"No Su it's too important."

She hands it back to Seta. Naru looks at it and sighs

"How can you be sure that it is the real thing?'

Seta scratches his head.

"I don't know."

Haruka stomps on his head.

"Well you better figure it out. We came back so everyone here could discover it."

There was a crash from outside.

Keisuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of this."

Outside one of the bandits was trying to set a bomb at the café.

"This'll teach them."

"What'll teach them." Keisuke said his head by the bandit's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Keisuke growled.

"I'll be teaching you a lesson in cooking."

Picking up the bandit, he threw him into the sky.

"If you can't handle the heat get the hell out."

Clapping his hands he said

"Well that's taken care of. I have to go back and make sure everything is ok at the dorms."

Kitsune was already getting into trouble and she wasn't even three hours back in Japan.

"Ok Su, We have to throw the biggest party ever here just us, residents."

She stealthily grabbed Mutsumi, Akiko and Morgan.

"Ok guys I have a plan, we are going to throw a huge party."

Mutsumi giggled.

"Ok I'll go tell Motoko about it."

Kitsune stopped her.

"No, No one must know yet until I determine if it's safe enough."

The group begins to gather the necessary materials for the party a couple days later.

Naru had seen Kitsune working so hard for this project.

"Ok who do you owe money to now?'

"No one this is my personally project." Kitsune sighed not turning around.

"And you need five kegs of beer for this event?"

"Yes." She said quickly.

Naru glared at her.

"Fine just don't blow up the dorm."

"Naru I need you to go to the store for a while if it's ok. I have something to set up and I can't have you, Motoko, Keisuke, Haruka and Keitaro here."

Naru eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok."

After the group had left Kitsune gathered the remaining residents.

"Ok guys we need to set this party up."

Shinobou said

"But Kitsune this doesn't sound like a good idea. Naru wouldn't approve."

Su laughed.

"That's why we need to get rid off those guys temporarily."

Akiko yelled.

"Um hello I don't think we want to hurt my husband and his fiancée."

Kitsune turned to Seta.

"Seta, Could you run over those guys and help them to the hospital?"

"Um….ok."

Serta left the dorm to go run over the other group. This would of course lead to him getting beat up by Haruka.

"Ok Shinobou you and Clay you start cooking some food. Sara You and Su go find some awesome music. Akiko you, Kijaya and Morgan set up the chairs. Mutsumi you and I will work on the outfits. Any questions?"

Kanako said

"Well what should I do?"

Kitsune scratched her head.

"You should work with the outfits as well. Now go and complete your missions."

Naru and the others were confused.

"Ok, why did Kitsune say we needed to step out for?" Motoko asked.

"I don't know she needed to do something I think?"

Keisuke sighed.

"Was there a strange man there?"

Naru sighed.

"That's what I thought but there was no one. Well besides the regular people. She did have three kegs of beer with her."

Keisuke sighed

"And explain to me why you left her there with that much alcohol?"

Motoko said,

"I still don't know what the hell we're supposed to be looking for."

The group narrowly missed getting run over by a sleeping Seta.

"What the…" Keisuke yelled, grabbing Naru and Keitaro out of the way as Motoko prepared her strike.

"God's cry demon cutting blade third form."

The Ki slashed the van in half sending Seta flying. Haruka picked him up yelling

"Seta you idiot why'd you try to run us over."

All he needed to say was.

"Kitsune."

Keisuke Sighed.

"It was a trap. She set us up. I knew she was up to something but what."

The group tried to think.

'What would Kitsune be up to?

1. Large amounts of alcohol.

2. Cleaning.

3. Not telling Naru about it.

Keisuke cried.

"That could be anything."

Seta said.

"Well she mentioned something about a party."

The group instantly got it. They saw Shinobou and Nyamo running.

"No Kitsune don't make us wear those." Shinobou yelled.

"Come on its ok?" Kitsune laughs as she pulls the two girls back to the dorms. The remaining group followed, but Haruka and Seta stayed behind. As the four came to the dorm they saw a long line of people waiting to come into the dorm. They saw flashes of multi-colored lights.

"Kitsune you are in the most trouble you have ever been in."

Naru roared, so loud Akiko could here it from outside.

"Kitsune what was that?"

"Oh nothing." Kitsune kept dancing with all the cute boys.

Outside Naru, Keisuke and Motoko took turns beating the people in line out of the way. They soon got to the bouncer.

"Um excuse me guys but you can't come in unless your on the list."

Naru yelled as she and Keisuke punched the man into the sky.

"I'll give you a list."

Breaking down the doors Naru yelled.

"Mitsune Konno! Get you ass over here now!"

The room parted as Kitsune slumped over to Naru. She was hoping greatly for mercy.

Naru sighed calmly.

"Kitsune what were you thinking throwing a wild party after we almost got killed by bandits."

Kitsune laughed feebly.

"I thought it would be fun."

Motoko turned on the light and slashed the D.J booth/Stereo apart.

"Fun's over."

All the people left Via Motoko and Keisuke airlines. Kitsune got a big glare down by Naru.

"Kitsune that was really irresponsible of you to do that, and on top of that you drag Akiko, Morgan and all the others into this minus Su and Sara."

Naru sighed.

"But it's not like I shouldn't have expected this."

Handing her a mop Naru said.

"Kitsune you, Su, Sara, Morgan Mutsumi, and Kijaya clean this place up."

The group got ready for the mass clean up. Little did they know they were being watched.

"My master Jiao it is nice to have you back."

"Silence fool you did not kill Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima you merely poisoned the Kage of the village. Get the leader of V.E.N.G.E.A.N.C.E here I will handle this issue personally for the last time."

Jiao and his follower dashed into the night plotting the final down fall of Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima, And the Hinata dorm.


	7. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters. Plus I do not own the spells from Negima.

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 7: The End

The sun began to fall as the dorm turned to night. The girls began their departure into sleep land not knowing what awaits them. Keisuke awoke to a sound from the room. Silently opening the door he saw that it was merely Kuro at the door.

"Oh Kuro-kun I didn't notice you there. It's hard getting used to having people around when they haven't been for a long time."

"Mror," Kuro purred,

"I agree. I did miss all of you."

Keisuke laughed as he said.

"So Kuro what brings you to my room?"

Kuro's eyes flashed.

"I have come to warn you that impending doom is to come quickly to the dorm. I wished to warn you first because it has to do with Jiao."

Keisuke's back tingled, just the thought of Jiao made him remember. Jiao killing Keitaro, almost killing Shinobou, and not to mention almost forcing him to kill Keitaro all those years ago. But then he realized something.

"Wait how can Jiao be a problem he was dusted. Naru killed him."

Kuro sighed

"I thought that too but I found out that the leader of V.E.N.G.E.A.N. C.E completed a Voodoo ritual that brought Jiao back."

Keisuke just shakes his head.

"Why do these villains have to put so much effort in this? We'll just destroy him again."

Kuro sighed

"It won't be as easy this time. He has gotten much stronger. I don't know when but he will strike. We must be prepared."

Kuro floated off as Keisuke turned to return to his room.

"This is serious."

Kuro landed on Kanako's shoulder

"We should prepare for the battle, no?"

Kanako nodded.

"Yes, we must defeat this Jiao once and for all. I have a spell that might help in the end but I have to figure a way to help everyone out. Shinobou needs some more punch to her locked abilities."

Kuro flicked his tail.

"I must agree. She does not yet know of her powers that could be helpful. Would you like me to tell her?"

Kanako nodded.

"As soon as you can."

Kuro flew off towards the Café which Shinobou was beginning to open up. Kuro landed on a post.

"Mror, Hello Shinobou."

Shinobou who was struggling to open the door since her hands were full replied.

"Oh hi Kuro, what's up?"

Purring as he locked eyes with her he said.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that you….are a witch."

Shinobou dropped the stuff she was carrying. Picking herself up she said.

"Excuse me!"

Kuro flicked his tail.

"What I say is the truth. Why do you think that you were able to get on Top chef a very exclusive event. You don't truly believe that the host of the event just happened to come into the Hinata Café of all café's. Or why you found the power to stay human after getting bit by a vampire? They all show to me that you are a witch."

Shinobou started shaking.

"But does that mean that I forced Clay to love me?"

She began crying when Kuro patted her head.

"No silly Clay loved you truly. Your powers had nothing to do with it. But I must help you unlock them for the upcoming battle."

Kuro floated in front of the door. He shouted.

"Noir felis mror, **Fl****ā****ns Salt****ā****ti****ō**** Pulverea."**

The strong gust of wind blew open the door.

Turning Kuro laughed.

"See what I mean?"

Shinobou was in complete awe of what had happened.

"I don't know what to say."

Kuro smiled.

"All you have to do to unlock your abilities is to activate your activation phrase. Is there some words that your parents always used?"

Shinobou thought for a while well they would keep saying Shi Na Kazaku. Would that count?"

Kuro leaped up.

"Yes that would indeed count. Try it out."

Shinobou shouted the words.

"Shi Na Kazaku."

A strange aura surrounded her. She smiled.

"What do I do now? How do I know for sure?"

Kuro said.

"Try this spell."

Pointing to a glass of water on the table he whispered to her the spell.

"Oh."

Smiling defiantly she yelled.

"**Ensis Exsequ****ē****ns."** **The glass of water turned to fog. Shinobou squeaked.** "**Did I just do that?"** **Kanako stepped out from behind her.** "**Yes Shinobou you indeed did. I trust Kuro has told you why we have to reveal your powers to you now."** **Shinobou shook her head.** "**No He didn't. At least he started to."** **Kanako sighed.** "**There is a great evil retuning you may remember him as Jiao."** **Shinobou shivered.** "**How can he be…?"** "**Voodoo ritual cast by the leader of **V.E.N.G.E.A.N.C.E. Jiao will be back to exact his revenge against the residents along with the leader's revenge." Shinobou ran towards the dorm. "I'll warn the ones still sleeping you guys go warn Kitsune and Haruka in town they went shopping for groceries." Kanako nodded as she and Kuro ran into the distance. Shinobou burst into the dorm. "Rise and shine people. Residential meeting now." After all the residents were downstairs, Shinobou began. "Ok from what Kuro and Kanako have told me Jiao and the leader of V.E.N.G.E.A.N.C.E. will be bringing their combined armies to destroy us. We have to prepare for this final confrontation." Kanako and Kuro hurried as fast as they could towards the Market. Kitsune was trying to barter with the Grocer. "Come on can't you give use the Beef for ¥ 839 a pound." The Grocer roared. "For the last time no!" Kitsune unbuttoned her top, a little. "Can't you do it for me?" She said sweetly. The grocer blushed. "Fine but this once only." Handing her the beef Kitsune and Haruka walked off to buy some milk. Haruka shook her head. "Kitsune will you ever grow up?" "What I have to use what I got while I still can." Kuro landed on Haruka's head. Wheezing he said. "I finally caught up with you we have big news." Kitsune's lit up. "Did you get me a man?" "No." Kuro sweat dropped. "A ton of Alcohol?" Kitsune giggled "No." "Money." Kitsune sighed "No." Kitsune turned away. "Then I don't care." She started to walk away as Kanako said, as she blocked her path. "It involves Jiao." The two other girls gasped. As Kitsune said. "He's alive…But how didn't Naru dust him?" Kanako who was tired of explaining to the others what had happened said. "Voodoo Magic. Any way we have to prepare for the final confrontation. SO we have to go back Shinobou should be explaining to the others what's going on." Indeed Shinobou had explained to the others what had happened. "So guys are there any questions?" Sara smiled. "So if you're a real witch why don't you show us some magic." Shinobou was a little worried. "Well….I know one but…" Sara yelled. "Do it." Shinobou focused herself "**Fl****ā****ns Exarm****ā****ti****ō****"** **The spell blasted Keitaro into Naru, whose clothes were now flower petals.** "**Uh Pervert."** **Naru punched Keitaro into Motoko.** "**Ow……"** **Shinobou shrieked.** "**Naru I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"** **Naru patted her shoulder as she grabbed a robe.** "**It's ok I know you didn't know what it would do."** **The group began to prepare for the attack. Keisuke said.** "**Ok I think it would be best if The kids stay with Grandma Hina."** **Keitaro and Naru nodded. Motoko dialed the secret number to reach Granma Hina.** **-Yes…-** **Keitaro answered.** "**Grandma I need you to watch Keitoru and Mei for a while. Evil's coming."** **-Say no more but have you told the others about Naru being pregnant again?-** **The entire room fell silent. Keitaro said.** "**Come over and get the kids."** **Grandma Hina chuckled.** **-Guess they know now.-** **The phone line went dead as Naru lunged forward** "Keitaro! How could you tell your grandma like that?" Struggling to breathe Keitaro said. "I'm sorry." Su giggled. "So when is the little one to be born?" Naru blushed. "In six months." Akiko laughed. "Oh Naru that's great." Sara said to Keitaro. "Getting busy aren't we." Kitsune laughed. "Told ya not to have too many." Keisuke said. "Guys this is all nice but we aren't focusing on what's important here. We need to prepare for the attack." The group split up into their groups. Su, Sara and Akiko went to develop the weapons. Keisuke, Kijaya, Seta, Morgan, Naru, and Motoko went to practice their techniques. Kitsune, Kanako, Haruka, and Shinobou went to build the magical shields. Clay, Mutsumi, Keitaro, Nyamo, Shirai and Hatani started blocking off the Annex and Café. Motoko's sister, Tsuruko had arrived to help out in any way she could. "Sister I didn't know that this place would be so dangerous for you and your child." The whole area stood in shock. "Motoko..." Kitsune couldn't stop laughing. "Wow you were the last person I'd expect to give it up." Motoko growled as she slashed Kitsune into the sky. "Shut it." Tama, Ki, Munnin, Kuro, Shippu, Nagi and Tea watch as the humans do all the work. 'Why don't they just ask us to help?' Tea myuhs. 'Because they like to do it themselves.' Shippu squawks Shinobou Says in shock. "Kanako I didn't know you knew magic?" Kanako shrugs. "How do you think I managed to fool all of you into believing I hated you?" The others shrugged. Kitsune and Haruka drew the symbol on the ground in front of the dorm. "What do we do now?" Kitsune whined. Kanako smacked her on the head. "Shinobou and I are going to say the spell." The two joined hands as the spoke the spell. "_Protego Cantus Bellax._" The area glowed from the magic. The area was sealed making it impossible for the enemy to enter the dorm, for the time being. Kanako spoke quickly. "This should help temporarily shield the dorm. But there is a final Ninja/Magical seal that will permanently seal the Dorm and protect it from danger. I will need to discuss this with Keisuke. I don't think Kijaya has the ability at this time to activate such a powerful seal." Kanako ran towards the waterfall turned Battle training facility. Motoko and Kijaya were sparing. "Hmm…your technique is interesting using your control of wind to blast people of balance." "Your technique is equally interesting." Kanako ran forward yelling. "Urashima style Knockout golem." Her fists knocked Motoko and Kijaya out. "Sorry but I need to talk with Keisuke for a second." Keisuke quickly joined her. He began wiping his head, with a towel. "What's up?" Kanako looked to make sure the others weren't looking. "Ok I need your help at the very end of this battle. There will need to be a seal activated at the very end of this. Here is the hand signs and Incantation. With this it should seal the dorm for good preventing Evil from coming in and trying to harm us or any other person in the dorm minus the usual stuff." She handed him a piece of paper. "Memorize the hand signs and Incantation." Kanako ran off to make sure the shields would hold. Keisuke walked off to check on how his wife was doing. He hurried to Su's room seeing the three hard at work developing new Plasma cannons and upgrading the Mecha-Tamas. Keisuke laughs. "Hon I hope this isn't too much for you with the…..thing right." Akiko stammers. "No I'm fine." Sara and Su stop for a moment. "What are you two talking about?" Su asks innocently. "Nothing." Su jumps up and lands on Keisuke's shoulders. "Spill it." Having difficulty breathing Keisuke said. "Ok. The truth is Akiko's also pregnant." The roar of Kitsune's laughter broke the sound barrier. "You too." Akiko and Keisuke were confused. "How'd she hear…?" They saw that the Intercom was on. They promptly drooped their heads in shame. Keisuke walked off to train some more. "Well that could have gone better." It was then that Shinobou yelled. "They're coming." The residents ran to the front of the dorm. They saw Keitaro and his group running towards the dorm being chased by ninja. Keisuke sighed. "They don't wait do they?" He and Kijaya dashed forward Kijaya yelled as he created his swirling sandstorm. "Red Dragon." The fiery Dragon appeared and incinerated half the group of ninja. Keisuke threw his exploding shiruken at the remaining ninja. Obliterating their ranks. Kitsune yelled. "Wahoo we beat them." Kanako said. "No we merely defeated the first wave their will be many more." The second wave attacked at lightning speed knocking back both warriors. Kanako and Kuro yelled. "Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!" The earth quickly froze over and spikes appeared from the ground poking the enemy into retreating towards Shinobou's trap. She shouted. "**Fl****ā****ns Exarm****ā****ti****ō****."** **The enemy's weapons got sent flying onto the dorm grounds. Along with their clothes turning to flower petals.** **Shinobou shrieked as Clay jumped forward with Morgan and Seta to punch the ninja out of the city. Clay smiled** "**Don't worry Shinobou it's alright."** **Not two minutes after he said that did the ghostly version of Jiao and thirty more ninja knock them back.** "**Fools did you think you could defeat me so easily."** **Kanako smiled.** "**No but I didn't think you would fall for our trap so easily."** **Su yelled.** "**Mecha Attack cage."** **A giant metal contraption rose up from the ground and trapped Jiao inside it.** "**You think this metal can hold me."** "**Not without this."** **Keisuke dashed forward and placed his palm on the cage.** "**Chakra sealing Jutsu."** **The cage drained away all of Jiao's chakra. Allowing it to flow into the cage as an energy source.** **Su cackled** "**Battle cage attack."** **The mechanical arms blasted the plasma cannons at the enemy as the Mecha tamas attacked. Sui and Sara rode down with Motoko and Tsuruko slashing the ninja away. Kijaya created his 'Red Dragon' technique and rode down the steps blasting at the now sixty ninja.** **Keisuke looked at the remaining residents.** "**Are you ready for the fight of your life?"** **Kitsune yelled.** "**You betcha. No body tries to hurt any of my friends."** **Akiko and Naru yelled.** "**We're here to kick some ass."** **Kanako and Kuro yelled.** "**For the dorm."** **Clay, Morgan, Nyamo, and Shinobou said** "**We will do our best."** **Shirai and Haitani said.** "**Do we have too?"** **Mutsumi giggled.** "**Oh course and I will try to stop them."** "**So you started this fight without me."** **The group looked up and saw Keisuke's older sister Hiita smiling.** "**I'll help too."** **Seta said.** "**I'll do it for the action."** **Haruka sighed.** "**Just don't make a big mess."** Keisuke smiled as everyone prepared for their attack. "Go take them down." Naru ran down with Akiko and punched the nearest Ninja. "Eat this Perv." Keisuke smiled before creating two energy balls. "Sonic blast." The force of the energy blasted away most of the ninja. Kanako jumped down and started kicking some of the Ninja away. "Shinobou You and the others stay and make sure the shield hold ok?" Shinobou nodded. "Yes." Keisuke dashed off and laughed in his head as Jiao's men were being destroyed not only by a bunch of girls and inexperienced fighter but by their own leader against his will. "Let me out of this thing at once." Jiao screamed. "Not on your life." Keisuke yelled as Morgan started shooting ninja down. Nyamo, Shirai, and Haitani kept chanting the incantation to keep the shield up. Mutsumi smiled. "Watermelon Jutsu." Watermelons rained down from the sky as it crushed some of the ninja as Hiita blasted them, with fire balls. "Not bad Watermelon girl." The fight was looking like it would be over when the leader of V.E.N.G.E.A.N.C.E. appeared. "Ha ha are you….." He notices Jiao trapped and his men getting the crap kicked out of them by the Hinata residents. Keisuke saw the man and said. "I don't think your battle is going so well. You want to give up?" The man smirked. "Never." He threw an exploding shiruken at the Mecha battle cage causing it to explode. Freeing Jiao who turned into a cloud of dust moving past the group towards the dorm. Keisuke yelled. "Kijaya, Hiita hit him now." The two blasted Jiao with Fire knocking him back and turning him to glass. The leader jumped down and grabbed Akiko by her hair. "So will you give up or do I have to kill her like I should have your father." Behind him Motoko held her blade against the leader's throat. 'You hurt her and I will kill you where you stand worm. How dare you try to hurt someone who has nothing to do with this?" The man dropped Akiko, who ran off and continued to fight fiercely. Motoko and The leader square off. "If I defeat you. You and your men must leave and never return to this place." The leader laughed. "Fine, but if I win you must give me Keisuke." Motoko looked slightly worried. "Fine we shall start…..now." She rushed forward and slashed the leader who dodged it. "Ha is that the best you got." Motoko smiled. Before disappearing. "Not ever close." The leader looked around. "Where'd you g-" He was cu off by Motoko's blade slashing at him several times. "That is my newest technique. Lightning flash blade." The leader went down. Motoko yelled. "You must keep our bargain." The leader cried out. "You haven't won…yet." The glass Jiao shattered as he took his normal form. "Quite right I hope you enjoy death. Because you two shall soon meet." Jiao struck Motoko down, and then her sister. "You cannot defeat me." As the others fell to Jiao's wrath Kanako yelled. "Keisuke now." Keisuke activated the hand signs and yelled. "Protego Infernai Hinata Love." The spell glowed as it marked the symbol on the front of the dorm. Keisuke watched as the magic burn Jiao. "Ahh……" He began to burn up into dust. Keisuke laughed. "Well it's finally over." The residents smiled as they went back to their daily lives. Keisuke stopped Kanako. "Kanako what does the spell do?" She smiled. "It protects all who live at this Dorm from Harm. It amplifies the good luck that already flows through these halls. It'll make this place more magical than before." Keisuke sighed looking towards the Sun. "This place is very strange, but it'll make a good home for all." 


	8. The Hinata Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters.

_Love Hina: Myriad Adventures_

Chapter 8: Hinata Future

10 years later

The Dorm shown as an older Mei was grumbling.

"Dad why do I have to take the Tokyo U exams."

Keisuke sighed.

"Honey I want you to try."

Mei sighed she was wearing Naru's old prep school outfit.

"But do I have to wear this?"

Keisuke sighed.

"Yes, I want you to be like your aunt Naru. She is pretty and smart."

Mei grumbled as she and her cousin Keitoru boarded the trolley to their prep school. Hugging Keisuke's leg was Sura, Mutsumi's child.

"Where's she going?"

Keisuke picked up the little boy.

"She's going to her prep school with Keitoru so they can go to Tokyo U."

Sura yelped.

"No I don't want her to get eaten. Isn't Tokyo Ewe a food?"

Keisuke laughed.

'Have you been talking with Su? It's a very prestigious school."

The little boy sighed.

"Oh, I got to tell the others it's ok."

The boy ran off to talk with the other 17 kids of the residents.

Kitsune and Shirai laughed with their little Haisune. Just as crafty as his mother, though only six.

"I think Mutsumi should be teaching her boy more about watermelons. Don't you think dear?"

Haitani laughed.

"Yeah."

After the fight with Jiao Kitsune was tired of being manless so she married Keitaro's best friend, Haitani since they were so similar. They both countered each other's issues but due to Kitsune spending so much of Haitani's money they were forced to stay at the Hinata house. This is where their son was born.

"I don't know I don't want him to get crushed by the flying Watermelons." Mutsumi giggles.

Mutsumi and Kijaya hit it off so well after the battle with jiao. Now they own their own kotatsu and Watermelon market shop. They decided the people at the dorm would be best to raise their four kids; Mana, Kiki, Sura and Stef.

Kijaya laughs as he waves to Mana as she walks off the other older kids to school.

"I think you need to stop letting Kitsune get you drunk while visiting our shop."

"Bye Daddy." Mana and Kiki shout.

They watched as Keisuke smiled.

After the battle with Jiao Keisuke took on his role as leader of his village. Using a special time piece he managed to do be all three places at the same time. He and Akiko had their second child, Nathan, who acted much like his father.

"I wanna be Kage like dad someday." Nathan yelled as he ran down the steps.

Motoko laughed.

"That is very admirable of you."

Motoko and Morgan after the fight gained control of Motoko's school were Morgan teaches there while Motoko works at her own firm. Motoko did so well at her firm that she has enough money to retire. But of course she wishes to retire when she's old. SO she continues her work. She and Morgan stay at the dorm because it is a good place to train their son and daughter: Riku and Sora.

Looking at her watch Motoko yells.

"Darn nit I'm late gotta go."

She grabs her stuff and hurries off to the trolley.

Shinobou is working hard in the café, with her hard working husband.

"Ok I think this new recipe for Shinobou style spaghetti will be great."

She packs it in her son, Liam's lunch box before he runs off.

"Don't forget to write me a review."

Liam whines.

"Mom…"

After the Fight Shinobou and Clay became the top celebrity chef duo in Japan. They own not only the Hinata café but several other restaurants. They also decided to live at the dorm with their two kids, Liam and Shina.

"Well you haven't lost your touch."

Kitsune said.

"Ha ha neither have you Kanako."

Ripping off the fake disguise Kanako laughed.

"Your right. I've been having fun training Konaka to be as good a master of disguise as me."

After the fight Kanako became the main teacher of the magic department at Tokyo u wear she works with he husband Shirai. They also live at the dorm due to the protective magic around it for them and their daughter Konaka.

Kaolla Jr. popped her head in with Miley.

"Whatcha doing." said the princess.

"Oh nothing much where are you mom and dad."

Miley answered.

"Well my mom and Dad are out exploring some ruin in Molmol, which is where Kaolla's mom and dad are, with her brother Tamichi."

Kaolla sr. after the conflict with Jiao returned to Molmol to inform her sister that she has found a transportation device that'll allow her and her husband to go to Molmol but still stay at the dorm. At first her sister didn't believe her but when she was shown she believed every word.

"Shouldn't you two be going to school?"

Shinobou said raising her eyebrow.

"Sara's driving us."

Sara crashed the van into the café.

Wearing her dad's style of glasses she laughed

"Don't worry I'll get them there in one piece."

After getting them in and Sara driving off Shinobou sighed.

"Being like her father I highly doubt that."

Seta and Haruka married quickly after the conflict. They stayed at the dorm because of the transportation device Kaolla Sr. had made. They then had their daughter Miley.

Sara as well stayed because she got a job at Tokyo U as well.

Nyamo walked in holding her daughter in her arms.

"Hi guys." She said quietly.

Nyamo after the conflict Nyamo got married to an archaeologist but a year ago he died. She moved to live with him. She decided to move back after his death because it would be better for her daughter Nana to have a loving family.

Keitaro and Naru laughed.

"Hi Nyamo, Shinobou, Kanako."

Keitaro and Naru became happier with each other as they went to their dream jobs. Keitaro is now Seta's assistant but makes more money. Naru now works with Keisuke in the warrior history department. The remained at the dorm so that their son could get the attention he and his two sister, Charity and Chastity need to go to Tokyo U.

All of the residents are very happy with their lives now. The dream of a perfect life for them is still not there.

Shinobou sneezed.

"**Fl****ā****ns Exarm****ā****ti****ō****"** **Naru's clothes turned to flower petals as Keitaro fell into her chest.** "**Pervert will you ever learn."** **Naru unleashed another one of her famous punches send Keitaro High into the sky.** **Keisuke laughed as he and the others watched Keitaro soar.** "**That never gets old."** **They all laugh as the think about their adventures and lives.**

**Well that's it the whole story's over…or is it?**

**I will end it with this there might be a spin off with the kids but I might not. Thank you loyal readers for hanging on for so long.**


End file.
